Don't Cry
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: "La entendía, ella necesitaba todo el apoyo posible en un momento tan difícil como ese y yo estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo." Two-Short.


**Hola! se que ahora mismo debería estar terminando el ultimo capitulo de mi anterior Fic xD, je, je, je, pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada y no es un capitulo facil de escribir, requiere de toda mi creatividad! xD pero prometo que pronto lo terminare ;D.  
**

**Bueno, me vino otro golpe de inspirición xD, y se me ocurrio hacer un Two-shot, demasiado cursi el primera capitulo para mi gusto xD, pero el segundo capitulo es mucho mas divertido ;D.**

**Advertencias: Carameloso? XD jajaja, no hablando encerio la advertencia es Lemmon...es la primera vez que hago uno, así que espero que no me vayan a buscar a mi casa con antorchas y tridentes xD.  
**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi, y Masami Kurumada, solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro, y bla, bla, bla. Si fuera por mí, Shion ya estaría jubilado con Yuzuriha, y muchos pequeños lemurianos x3.  
**

**Palabras escritas: ""**

**Diálogos****: -**

**Sin más vueltas, los dejo con el Fic XD.**

* * *

**Don't Cry.**

Las lágrimas de a poco iban cediendo, y nuevamente la noche iba cubriéndose de un silencio de luto. Esperaba pacientemente porque ella terminara de descargara toda su tristeza y dolor, mire distraídamente las escarpadas montañas con el objetivo de darle un poco de privacidad. Podría haber dejándola sola, cumpliendo mi deber como caballero informando lo ocurrido a mi maestro Hakurei, sin embargo no deseaba dejarla sola en la oscuridad de la noche, y mucho menos con lo que había ocurrido. Además de que tenía la sospecha de que ese viejo, sin vergüenza, subía desde un principio que el espectro que me había sido encomendado ejecutar se trataba de Tokusa.

Había sido una experiencia muy dolorosa, el matar a un compañero de entrenamiento que había sido casi un hermano para mí, pero aun más doloso me era el oír los quejidos de tristeza y dolor que salían de sus hermosos labios. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro cansado, las heridas que recibí al proteger a Yuzuriha del ataque de Tokusa estaban comenzando a arder, y mi corazón se moría por ir a consolar a la belleza que tenía a tan solo unos metros de mí, pero no podía, la respetaba y quería demasiado para interrumpir su cortejo fúnebre…no, corrección, la respeto y quiero demasiado para interrumpir su cortejo fúnebre de ese momento.

- Shion…- Sama- La escuche llamar mi nombre, con la voz tan quebrada que no parecía ser ella misma.

Me di vuela para observarla con atención, tenía varias contunciones a lo largo de su cuerpo a causa de la batalla que habíamos tenido hacia solo unos minutos, su ropa se veía sucia y rasgada, en su brazo derecho la sangre del espectro se iba impregnando de forma permanente en su piel…y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, lucían rojos y cansados de tanto llorar, pero con una determinación que no había visto en nadie jamás. A pesar de todo, ella seguía viéndose tan bonita como siempre, hasta me atrevo a decir que aun mas.

- Yuzuriha…- Susurre, a la vez que me acerque hasta ella- ¿Quieres que yo lo…?

- No…- Me contesto antes de que fuera capaz de formular la pregunta- Solo quiero ir a casa…a la torre de Jamir con el maestro Hakurei…- Me dijo carisbaja, y claramente decaída.

Me entristecía tanto verla en ese estado, que no encontré la voz para responder a su petición, por lo que simplemente se le respondí con gestos, la tomé de los hombros con delicadeza, apretándola contra mi cuerpo, y la guié hacía la torre de Jamir, donde pasamos nuestra infancia entrenando con el anciano guerrero.

A lo largo del camino, ella no pronunció ni una palabra, ni yo tampoco. Tenía miedo de decir algo inadecuado, y emporar su estado de ánimo, estaba al tanto de que era una mujer muy fuerte, pero en ese momento se veía tan frágil, que tenía miedo de que se rompiera en cualquier momento. En cambio, trate de demostrarle todo mi apoyo a través de pequeños gestos, de a momentos acariciaba con el pulgar su brazo, o la apretaba con un poco de más fuerza, hasta me atreví a rozar mis labios contra su cabeza, ya casi llegando a la torre. Una vez que llegamos allá, ella se soltó de mi agarre, me miro y me dedico una sonrisa agradecida a la vez que posaba su mano en mi mejilla izquierda. Un pequeño sonrojo adorno mis mejillas por el gesto cariñoso.

- Gracias, Shion-Sama…espero que el maestro Hakurei me acepte nuevamente en los entrenamientos, je, je- Ella era realmente increíble, a pesar de acabar de perder a toda su familia en manos de Hades, seguía tenido la fuerza para sonreírme con tal sinceridad.

- Yo no he hecho nada más que provocarte más dolor, Yuzuriha- Le dije con pesar, a la vez que tomaba la mano que tenía posada en mí, y la acaricie con cariño, tratando de transmitirle mis disculpas a través de ello.

- Tan modesto como siempre…- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda ella se veía mucho más bonita al sonreír.

Entro en la torre, y me miro por unos segundos, estaba con deseos de pedirme algo, pero no se atrevía a decírmelo, podía verlo en sus ojos.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Yuzuriha?- Le pregunte algo preocupado, a la vez que me acercaba a ella.

- Oh, nada es solo que….- Comenzó algo nerviosa, evitando mirarme directo a los ojos- Se que está muy ocupado, Shion-Sama, pero…quisiera pedirle si por esta noche no podría quedarse aquí en Jamir…su habitación sigue estando desocupada, al igual que la mía- Me pidió, finalmente, mirándome con esos ojos de borreguito que no me podía resistir.

- Creo que me vendrá bien un descanso antes de partir mañana al Santuario- Le conteste con sencillez, y no pude evitar mirarla con ternura y cariño al ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

- Muchas gracias, Shion-Sama…- Me agradeció, y continuo su camino templo adentro- Tomare un baño, regreso en un rato.

Y con ese último aviso, desapareció tras las cortinas de la otra habitación, largue todo el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones, y me dirigí a la cocina por un poco de agua, para poder calmar un poco mi repentino aumento de calor corporal…sin duda alguna, las palabras "Yuzuriha" y "baño" juntas no eran una buena combinación para mí, siguen sin serlo. El agua de verdad logro refrescar mi garganta reseca, y fue ahí donde vi la pequeña nota que el maestro había dejado esa tarde.

"Querido Shion: He ido a la cuidad a resolver un par de asuntos, volveré mañana en la tarde, échale un ojo a Yuzuriha de mi parte. Suerte"

"Echarle un ojo a Yuzuriha", a veces me preguntaba si ese hombre, simplemente, hacia algunas cosas por casualidad o adrede.

Me regañe mentalmente por mis pensamientos impuros hacia ella, no es que fuera un pervertido, o un adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas, estaba muy por encima de eso, pero mis sentimientos por ella eran tan fuertes que en ocasiones se me era imposible no desearla, me sorprendía de que fuera capaz de contenerme de robarle un beso cada vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa o me miraba con esa dulzura. En ocasiones, me preguntaba en qué momento me había enamorado tan locamente de mi compañera de entrenamiento, pero eso no era algo que importara mucho en verdad, de todas maneras no me había dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hasta que tuve que abandonar Jamir al convertirme en caballero de la orden de Athena, y uno de oro ni más ni menos. Fue allí a la distancia, cuando me di cuenta la mucha falta que me hacía, y el efecto que provocaba en mí al verla nuevamente. Para mí, ella era perfecta, en todo sentido, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, amaba cada pequeña cosa de ella. En su momento, pensé que se trataba únicamente de un cariño de amigos, o casi de hermanos, o simple admiración de que una mujer poseyera tanta fuerza y valía. Pero como ya dije antes, en mi tiempo en el santuario he conocido a muchas amazonas en entrenamiento, incluso algunas que ya poseían armadura y todo; pero eso no hizo más que hacer más obvia la diferencia, no eran ella, nunca serian como ella, no había mujer que equiparara a Yuzuriha.

Esa mañana, cuando me había informado de sus intenciones de casarse ante la muerte de sus padres, había sentido que el corazón se me partía en dos…Por Athena, sabía que un caballero debe dedicarse únicamente a servir a la diosa, y que el formar una familia no era algo aconsejable para alguien cuya vida estaba en constante peligro. Sin embargo, no podía soportar la idea de verla con otro hombre, ni yo mismo me creía digno de estar con ella. Pero bueno, yo me conformaba con ser su amigo, su compañero de batalla, solo con eso…

En eso un ruido me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, mire hacia donde había sido ese sonido, suponiendo que se trataba de Yuzuriha, ya que éramos los únicos en toda la torre, el maestro seguía en la cuidad. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que lo único que cubría su esbelto cuerpo era una toalla que no llegaba más allá de la mitad de sus muslos.

- ¿Yuzuriha…?- Susurre muy sorprendido al verla en ese estado.

- Shion-Sama…..lo siento, yo….- Dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, y de manera inesperada se abalanzó a mis brazos, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello- Te necesito Shion…

Me lo confeso con una sinceridad, que me dejo shokeado por unos segundos antes de que reaccionara, y le devolviera el abrazo con fuerza. La entendía, ella necesitaba todo el apoyo posible en un momento tan difícil como ese, y yo estaba más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Se alejo unos centímetros, y sin deshacer el abrazo me dedico una mirada intensa, en sus ojos veía gratitud, cariño, vergüenza, y algo más, algo muy fuerte que no podía identificar…en un rápido movimiento ella hizo lo inimaginable, conecto sus labios con los míos en un suave e inocente beso, mis ojos se abrieron como platos del impacto, y ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo se movía, estaba completamente paralizado del asombro. Al terminar el beso, volví repentinamente, ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonto de no corresponder el beso de la mujer que amaba? Soy un verdadero idiota.

- Lo siento tanto, Shion….- Se disculpo con pesar- Eso estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar, pero es que yo….yo….- Bajo la cabeza incapaz de decirme esas palabras que yo tanto anhelaba escuchar salir de su boca.

- Tú…- Le insistí, con el corazón a punto de escaparse de mí pecho.

- Yo….- Seguía sin mirarme, y eso me puso aun más nervioso, algo irritado la tome del mentón con delicadeza y la hice mirarme directamente a la cara, sabía que no era correcto presionarla de mi parte, menos con lo mal que estaba emocionalmente, pero es que no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, que yo por ella.

- …Yo te amo, Shion- Me dijo finalmente, podía decir por sus mejillas sonrojas, y el terror al rechazo en sus ojos, que deseaba ocultarse de mí, de salir corriendo por cometer tal "estupidez", pero yo no se lo permití…por que le di su repuesta besándola con ferocidad.

Al parecer ella también se sorprendió por mi gesto repentino, pero a diferencia de mí no tardo en recobrarse y devolverme el beso con la misma pasión. Con ello tome más confianza, y coloque una mano en su nuca y con el otro brazo la sostuve por la cintura, pegándola mas a mi cuerpo, a lo que ella respondió envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Cuando el simple toque de nuestros labios no fue suficiente para saciar nuestra sed escondida, me atreví a profundizar el beso, toque sus labios levemente con mi lengua, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, siempre pendiente a sus deseos. Ella, gustosamente, me cedió el paso, dejando que recorriera su boca con placer, haciéndome estremecer cuando mi lengua chocaba con la suya. Solo cuando nuestros pulmones gritaban por aire nos separamos de aquel febril beso; jadeando por la emoción y la falta de aire, nos miramos intensamente, con mi mirada le quise decir todo lo que sentía por ella y podía ver por la forma en que me miraba que ella también hacia lo mismo, sin embargo sentí que no era suficiente…tenía que decírselo, tal como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

- También te amo, Yuzuriha…- Le confesé con suavidad, a la vez que acariciaba sus brazos con delicadeza, ella estaba muy fría entre el agua fría del baño y el estar casi al descubierto.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mis palabras estaban de más, pero al parecer le agradó que aclareciera mis sentimientos hacia ella. También le sonreí feliz, por el momento tan maravilloso que estábamos pasando incluso después de una tragedia como la suya, la atraje en un fuerte abrazo en que permanecimos por lo que parecieron horas. Me separe lo menos posible de ella y nuestras miradas se volvieron a conectar, ahí pude identificar el otro sentimiento que antes no podía reconocer, era amor y deseo, tan fuerte como el mío.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la volví a besar, esta vez sin ningún tipo de restricción o miedo, al parecer tampoco se inhibió ya que la timidez que había logrado percibir en su beso anterior se había ido junto a mi declaración.

Así como nuestro beso aumentaba en fuerza, aumentaba mi deseo, quería poseerla en todo sentido, que fuera su primer y único hombre en la vida, amarla de la forma más intima y profunda en que dos persona podían hacerlo. Nuevamente, la falta de aire se hizo cargo de separarnos, sin embargo no me detuve, no podía, fui directo a atacar su cuello con una serie de besos, y de vez en cuando lamidas y mordiscos, que hacían que ella suspirara de placer…Athena, era música para mis oídos. Así continué a media que bajaba y me iba haciendo cargo de sus hombros al descubierto, mientras ella acariciaba mi pecho a través de la armadura. Me detuve por unos instantes y la mire, ambos sabíamos hacía donde se estaba tornando aquello, sabíamos las consecuencias, pero aquello parecía muy insignificante a comparación del fuego que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Aun así, creí que lo más correcto era aclarar la situación por el bien de los dos, lo último que deseaba era hacer algo que pudiera dañarla.

- Yuzuriha… ¿Esto es lo que deseas?- Le pregunte con algo de vergüenza, eso era todo muy nuevo para mí…para los dos.

- Si, Shion…- Confirmó, apoyándolo también con un asentimiento de cabeza- Te amo, y no deseo nada más que estar contigo…

- Cualquier cosa, avísame y me detendré…- Le dije, no muy seguro de lo que le prometía, no estaba seguro de poder detenerme más adelante, pero si era por ella, lo haría, por mucho que costara.

Me miro agradecida y acaricio mi mejilla, nos miramos expectantes, como si quien de los dos estaría dispuesto a dar el primer pasó, ahora que era seguro que ambos nos uniríamos en el acto más íntimo entre humanos. Finalmente, se libero de mi abrazo, y me tomo las manos entre las suyas, guiándome hacia las habitaciones, yo simplemente la seguí obediente, mis nervios eran evidentes al entrar en su habitación. Era tal cual la recordaba, una habitación espaciosa, ubicada en el segundo piso de la torre y una ventana que daba a las empinadas montañas de Jamir. Observe la pequeña cama y no pude evitar sonrojarme…¡Por Athena, tenía dieciséis años! ya era casi un adulto, si no me hubiera convertido en caballero lo más probable es que a esa edad ya estaría casado…¡y hasta con un hijo tal vez! Ella seguía prendiendo unas velas para no quedar en la oscuridad absoluta, podía notar por sus movimientos que ella estaba muchísimo más nerviosa que yo, eso me hizo preocupar un poco, ¿y si había decidido hacer esto por la conmoción que acaba de vivir hace unos momentos?, ¿Qué tal si a la mañana siguiente se arrepiente de lo que haríamos, y después me odiaría por aprovecharme de su momento de debilidad?

Esos temores se expandieron como un virus por todo mi cuerpo, y de manera estrepitosa le tome la mano con la cual acaba de prender la última vela y la hice mirarme frente a frente nuevamente.

- Yuzuriha…no creo que deberíamos hacerlo…- Le dije en tono completamente serio, su sonrisa se desvaneció con la declaración- No estoy considerando tus emociones, acabas de perder a tu familia bajo terribles circunstancias, debes estar muy conmocionada, yo….- Me detuve unos segundos tratando de tomar aire y calmarme un poco- No quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas o me puedas llegar a odiar ¡Tampoco quiero aprovecharme de tí!

Ella se me quedo mirando unos segundos más, como tratando de procesar lo que acaba de decir, y en eso hizo algo completamente inesperado, se echo a reír como si nada.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Le pregunte completamente desconcertado.

- Ja, ja, ja….- Tomó aire- De tí, tonto.

La mire aun muy confundido, no veía lo gracioso a un asunto que me parecía sumamente serio. Al ver que mi confusión seguía presente prosiguió con su explicación.

- Shion…- Me tomó de las manos, y me miro con el mismo amor que me venía viendo desde el comienzo- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero son dos cosas diferentes, no deseo estar contigo para ahogar el vacio que dejo mi familia sino por lo que siento por tí…- Comenzó a quitarme las partes de mi armadura y dejándola delicadamente a un costado de la habitación, a medida que seguía hablando- No te voy a negar que estoy dolida y enrabiada por lo que ha pasado…pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, tú solo me has dado esta felicidad en medio de tanto dolor…y sé que con la guerra sobre nosotros y con nuestro deber como caballeros de proteger la tierra, tal vez no haya otra oportunidad de estar juntos, y no pienso perder esta oportunidad, por más que acabo de sufrir una desgracia…- Terminó con su labor, y apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho ahora cubierto solo por una remera- Dame la fuerza para seguir Shion, cura mi corazón herido con tu amor.

No tuve palabras para responder a tan sinceras y hermosas palabras, solo pude asentir como un idiota y besarla con todo el amor que tenía en mi ser, queriendo cumplir con sus deseos, darnos la mejor noche de nuestra vida. Una que ni la muerte que nos esperaba nos hiciera olvidar, ni nuestros sentimientos, ni nuestros breves momento juntos, ya no cabía duda en mi ser, iba hacerla mía, para demostrarle todo mi amor en el acto, para sanar toda herida que Hades, no que Thanatos había dejado en ella.

Proseguí con mi tarea y le acaricie cada parte que estaba al descubierto, esperando el momento adecuado para quitarle la toalla y dejarla al descubierto. Ella no se quedaba atrás, se separo unos segundos de mí para quitarme la remera, dejando mi torso al desnudo el cual lleno con caricias tan suaves como el toque de una mariposa. Eso me hacía temblar de placer, era increíble lo que me hacía sentir esa mujer con tan poco.

Los minutos trascurrían y con eso nuestros cuerpos iban cortando distancia, al punto que no cabía ni un alfiler entre nosotros. La temperatura subía y sentí como sus pechos cubiertos con la tela rozaban contra mi pecho desnudo, me estaba matando, llevando a la locura…necesitaba sentirla ¡ahora! Es así que sin separarme ni un segundo, la tumbe en la cama, le permití dar un respiro a Yuzuriha a medida que nos acomodamos en el mueble. La mire como daba largas bocanadas de aire tratando de ganar un poco para el próximo asalto, yo la mire por encima de ella y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en mis labios, era el momento, a la velocidad que solo un caballero de oro podía tener le quite la única prenda que llevaba puesta. Mi respiración se detuvo al momento de ver su cuerpo desnudo…de verdad era perfecta en todo sentido, me pregunte como una mujer que a futuro tendría que cubrir su rostro para dejar de lado su feminidad podía poseer un cuerpo pecaminosamente esbelto y femenino.

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente ante mi mirada depredadora, intento taparse sus senos con los brazos, pero no se lo permití, la tome de ambos brazos y la inmovilice acercándome a su rostro para revelar mis pensamientos a ella.

- Eres hermosa, Yuzuriha…nunca te atrevas a ocultarte de mí…- Y sin más la bese con pasión, a la vez que la solté de mi agarre y recorrí su cuerpo de abajo a arriba, maravillado de suave tacto bajo mis dedos

Al llegar a sus pechos, los tome entre mis manos, sintiendo su forma, textura, tamaño, era todo tan perfecto como se veía, los amasé con delicadeza a lo que ella respondió con un suave gemido. Sonriente por mi nuevo descubrimiento, continué probado que le causaba molestia, que le causaba placer, quería saber todo de ella, grabármelo en la memoria para recordar para siempre como le gustaba que le hicieran el amor. Fui por mas, probé uno de sus pechos con mi boca, a lo que mi gesto fue recibido con un fuerte gemido, continué jugueteando con mi lengua, mordisqueando suavemente, succionándolo en ocasiones; sonreí complacido cuando sus manos se aferraron a mi cabeza, acariciándola, alentándome en mi tarea.

Al rato, fui interrumpido cuando sus pequeñas manos tomaron mi cara y me arrastro en un nuevo beso al que correspondí extasiado, estaba elevándome al cielo, yo lo sabía. Sin querer quedarse atrás comenzó acariciar mi pecho en persistentes caricias, a las cuales suspire, dejando que hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que se le antojara, aunque pareciera lo contrario era un completo esclavo a sus pretensiones. Con un poco de más valor, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a besarme el cuello, luego el pecho, mientras acariciaba mi abdomen….me estaba volviendo loco con esa forma tan tímida y dulce en la que me trataba, me daban deseos de empujarla contra la cama y hacerla mía en el momento…pero me resistí, no quería que fuera así, quería disfrutar al máximo, que ella lo disfrutara sobre todas las cosas. Sumido en el placer que sentía, me sobresalte al sentir como me despojaba de mis pantalones y sin esperar también mi ropa interior, me sentí algo expuesto al ver como ella me miraba con detenimiento, viendo cada detalle de mi cuerpo. Casi me atraganto al sentir su mano acariciar mi hombría con la misma delicadeza que lo veía haciendo con el resto de mi cuerpo. No pude ni si quiera contener los gemidos que salían de mi garganta, de verdad me estaba haciendo imposible seguir conteniéndome, mas si ella me tocaba de esa forma.

No podía mas, la tome de la mano, deteniendo sus movimientos. Me miro confundida por mi acto repentino.

- Lo siento, Yuzuriha….- Le dije jadeante- No puedo más…te necesito ahora.

Me sonrió divertida y me tomo del rostro, se acostó nuevamente en la cama, llevándome con ella. La mire con seriedad nuevamente, formulando la misma pregunta de antes sin abrir la boca. Su sonrisa se ensancho y picoteó mis labios en respuesta…maldición, la amaba tanto, tenía miedo de herirla; mi maestro me había contado lo doloroso que era para una mujer en su primera vez, recordar esa incomoda charla con mi maestro no había hecho más que subirme los colores a la cabeza. Ella se rio reiteradamente.

- No tengas miedo, Shion….voy a estar bien, soy una guerrera después de todo, ¿no?- Me guiño el ojo, mientras acariciaba mi pecho, tratado de darme algo de confianza, lo cual funciono sin duda.

Sin más, me acomode entre sus piernas y siguiendo puramente mi instinto, me adentre en ella, sintiendo instantáneamente como era acogido por el calor de su entrepierna. Sentía un placer puro e intenso que quería sacar a flote mis más bajos instintos, sin embargo mi voluntad y amor hacia ella fue mayor. Su cara denotaba una clara mueca de dolor e incomodidad, por lo que hice lo mejor que pude para mantenerme quieto, para no lastimarla más.

- ¿Quieres…que me detenga?- Le pregunte con tono forzado, era difícil con todo ese deseo apunto de bullir en mi interior.

- No…no, estoy bien, solo dame unos segundos para que me acostumbre…- Me dijo aun con un claro dolor en su voz.

Preocupado, pero siguiendo su petición, me mantuve quieto esperando que se ajunte a tenerme en su interior. A los pocos minutos, como ella había previsto, me acaricio la espalda, la mire buscando su confirmación y ella simplemente asintió, dándome el permiso para moverme en su interior. Empecé lo más lento y suave que podía, dándole uno que otro beso para aliviar un poco la tensión y hacer que se relajara, de a poco parecía ir siguiendo mis movimiento, por lo que decidí aumentar el ritmo de mis embestidas…. más rápido, más profundo…de verdad se sentí increíble, era sublime el placer de estar dentro de la mujer que amaba. Con solo el placer entre nosotros, nuestros cuerpos se enredaron una danza de pasión que embragaba mis sentidos. Yuzuriha envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas siguiendo el va y ven de nuestras caderas. Sus gemidos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, yo la acompañaba con gruñidos y de vez en cuando uno que otro quejido cuando el placer se hacía demasiado para poder evitar que salgan tales sonidos de mi garganta.

- Shion…- Susurraba en momentos que el placer parecía superarnos.

- Yuzuriha…- Respondía su llamado inconscientemente, ya que mi cerebro no podía procesar nada más que no fuera Yuzuriha.

Hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello, mientras que con una mano la sostenía de la cadera y la otra me maravillaba con la suavidad de su cabello, su aroma me embriagaba. La amaba…la amaba demasiado…estaba llegando a mi punto culminante y por su rostro brillante de sudor y placer y sus sonidos de placer cada vez más fuertes, podía decir que ella también. Mis movimientos se volvieron mucho más erráticos, al punto de ser casi salvajes, no parecía tener problema ya que me correspondía con la misma pasión. Mis manos parecían actuar solas, recorriendo nuevamente su cuerpo pellizcando una que otra parte, consiguiendo como recompensa un grito de placer de su parte. Ella por su lado, sentía como calvaba sus uñas en mi espalada y cuero cabelludo, pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, estaba demasiado extasiado para si quiera notarlo.

- Yu…zuri…ha ahhh- La llame en los últimos instantes de pasión desenfrenada.- Te...aamo…- Le confesé nuevamente.

- Yooo…también te…amo…Shioon- Me correspondió.

Segundo después sentí como su cuerpo me aprisionaba con fuerza, llevándome al límite con su orgasmo al que le seguí un instante después. Nos quedamos así, durante unos minutos, bajando del éxtasis final, tratando de recuperar el aire y algún pensamiento coherente, ya con la mente algo mas despejada. Salí de su cuerpo en un gemido ahoga, enseguida sentí la falta de ella y pude deducir por el quejido que hizo segundos después que también sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo estábamos satisfechos, podía verlo en su cara que denotaba una calma total al igual que la mía.

Me acosté junto a ella, al borde de la cama, mi amada se dio media vuelta mirando hacia mí, invitándome a acercarme más a ella, a estrellarnos en un apretado abrazo. Sonreí y cedí a su pedido silencioso, envolví su cintura y la abrace con delicadeza; estando tan pegados estaba mucho más cómodo, la cama era pequeña y con suerte entrabamos los dos. Acomodo su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y ronroneo somnolienta. Debía de estar muy cansada, yo ya sentía los ojos que me pesaban.

- Shion….- Me llamo en un susurro.

- Mmmm...

- Gracias…nosotros, no…- Quiso expresar, claramente angustiada, pero sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta.

- Gracias a tí, Yuzuriha…no pienses en eso ahora, simplemente disfrutemos del momento- Le dije con tranquilidad, a lo que ella respondió abrazándome con más fuerza.

No paso más que unos minutos en que permanecimos callados envueltos en los brazos del otro, para que termináramos dormidos por el cansancio que nos causo el hacer el amor.

* * *

Esa mañana, me desperté algo confuso, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, me encontré confundido, desnudo, cubierto únicamente por una fina sabana. Me llevo unos segundos recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, había sido tan caótico, habían ocurrido tantas cosas, que por poco me dío dolor de cabeza de recordar todo de golpe esa mañana, pero ya algo mas despierto mi rostro se cubrió de una sonrisa satisfecha….la noche anterior con Yuzuriha había sido increíble y no porque se trataba de mi primera experiencia sexual, si no porque fue con Yuzuriha, ella era increíble, amarla era increíble, parecía irreal que alguien como yo tuvo el honor no solo de poseerla sino de ser su primero, de ser el dueño de su corazón, esperaba que siempre fuera así. Debí de estar demasiado cansado para dormir tanto ya que claramente ella no estaba allí, hundí mi nariz en la almohada y me embriagué con la fragancia que expedía de ella, era el olor de esa rubia hermosa que de seguro debía de estar esperándome en alguna parte de la torre.

Tome solo mis pantalones, que estaban olvidos en el sueño, me los puse y baje las escaleras a velocidad increíble; estaba ansioso de verla otra vez, de besarla, tenía que de alguna manera comprobar que todo aquello no había sido un sueño. Al llegar a la planta baja, la vi de espalda con su ropa de siempre, por su pelo húmedo podía decir que bañada recientemente, preparando algo de comida. Sonreí con picardía y me acerque lo más silencioso que podía, la abrace por atrás de repente y bese su cuello con ternura, orgulloso de haberla asustando,ya que sentí un leve temblor en su cuerpo al tomarla en mis brazos de sorpresa.

- Dios, Shion…casi me matas del susto- Me dijo momentos después con la voz estrangulada del susto anterior.

- Je, je, je, lo siento Yuzuriha….no me pude resistir- Reí divertido a lo que me contesto con una mirada de reproche.

¿Cómo hacia para verse así de atractiva incluso cuando se enojaba?, la mire divertido y le di un suave beso para alivianar su enojo. Debió de funcionar ya que se acomodo en mis brazos, tomo de mi rostro y profundizó el beso. Cuando termino este nos miramos con amor, no me cansaba de mirar a esos ojos ultramarinos, era una droga, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para dejarla ir nuevamente, y volver a mi vida como caballero? Trate de evitar una mueca de disgusto ante el pensamiento, pero fue inevitable y no puedo negar que ella noto mi pesar.

- El desayuno ya está casi listo, ¿Por qué no te sientas, y ahí voy con la comida?- Me sugirió en tono suave.

- No deberíamos…- Le dije refiriéndome a la tan necesaria charla que debíamos tener antes de que tuviera que volver al santuario…ya me había demorado mucho mas de lo previsto.

- Hablaremos después de comer algo, debes tener hambre, no comimos nada anoche…- Me dijo continuando con su labor, mis mejillas se tiñeron con la mención de la noche anterior y para empeorar mi sonrojo, mi estomago sonó confirmando sus sospechas.

- Je, je, je ¿Ves?, ve a sentarte ahora voy para allá- Dijo divertida y sin más me fui a sentar.

Al rato, Yuzuriha llego con un desayuno bien completo, con té, jugo, panes rellenos, galletas, debía admitir que no me había dado cuenta lo hambriento que estaba hasta que vi todo ese alimento arriba de la mesa. Comimos en silencio, estábamos demasiados ocupados llenando nuestros estómagos como para hablar. De a ratos la miraba y reía al ver migas rodeando su boca, ella no parecía darse cuenta de ello, hasta que no pude resistirme más y con mi mano le quite la suciedad de su boca. Ella me miro primero algo sorprendida y después algo sonrojada. Me agradeció el gesto con una bella sonrisa, supuse que había perdido gran parte de mi timidez la noche anterior ya que no tuve de ningún tipo al besarla segundos después. La bese con lentitud y mucho amor, quería demostrarle todos mis sentimientos con ese beso, que por alguna razón me supo a despedida.

- Yuzuriha…..- La llame con la voz apagada.

- Shion….- Me miro con tristeza- Debes regresar, ¿verdad?- Asentí.

- Si y tu seguirás entrenando con el maestro Hakurei, ¿no es así?- Confirme al igual que ella.

- Si…con suerte la próxima vez que nos veamos ya me convierta en una amazona- Trato de fingir una sonrisa, pero no pudo, ni yo tampoco, era el momento en que debíamos enfrentar la cruda realidad- Dar nuestras vidas por la Diosa, por la paz, y la justicia…

- Si….Tal vez nuestros cuerpos perezcan, pero estos sentimientos perdurarán en el alma para siempre- Le dije, tocando su pecho por donde se encontraba su corazón.

- Ella tomo mi mano y la apretó con fuerza-Así será….nos encontraremos en otra vida, mi amor

- Así será, mi amor- Le correspondí y cerramos nuestra promesa con un beso.

No podía quedarme más tiempo tenía que cumplir con mi deber, subí nuevamente, me cambie y puse nuevamente mi armadura. Salí de la torre, sin querer mirar atrás, sin embargo me fue inevitable dar una última mirada a la mujer de mi vida, allí parada en el umbral de la puerta observándome con una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso después de una dolorosa despedida.

* * *

**Je, je, je, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque meresco ser aplastada por la critica por esto, con que alguien lo haya disfrutado me basta xD ja, ja, ja.**

**Me gustaría aclarar que el título es por la canción de Guns 'n Roses, "Don't Cry", si nunca lo escucharon se los recomiendo, es una clásico xD. No se que mania tengo por títular todos mis Fic por canciones xD (Por lo menos no es de Keane, para variar xD ja, ja, ja), poca creatividad supongo xP.**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ya sea de este o del otro xD...ya veremos xP**

**Suerte!**

**PD: Estoy muy feliz, pronto estrenare Cosplay de Yuzuriha, w. Por favor, no me maten por arruinar la imagen de Yuzuriha también xD, ja, ja, ja**


End file.
